Love is Thicker Than Blood
by Kranberries
Summary: Pre OotP-HG and RH romance, summer before fifth year, formerly HP the Trial of Sirius Black, rewritten, new chapter, new plot-check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm merely borrowing it.

Spoilers: Up through GoF, No OotP spoilers… 

*Important Announcement*

I have an important announcement. (Well…duh, Katie…) I haven't even looked at this in forever, but I was just looking at how many reviews I have and it made me feel guilty. Part of the reason I haven't written anything is because my favorite character of all time was, sadly, killed off in the fifth book. I was, overall, very unhappy at how the whole book was. I felt that Harry had chronic PMS throughout the whole story, and, well, suffice to say, I was just upset. But now I'm back! (From outer space! Just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face- Bad Katie! No more 'I will Survive!') and I'm going to finish this story, if it kills me. I'm also going to edit what I already have written. I'll take what some of you said into account. For the most part, I'll leave the A/N's alone, because I like being able to look back at them, but some of the A/N's will probably change. Okay, I'll get on with it.

A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm really bored right now because our internet service isn't allowing me on line right now, which really kinda sucks…Anyway, since this little idea has been tossing around my nearly empty head for the past few days, I thought I'd start writing it. Now I'll stop blabbing and start the fic! 

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black

Chapter One

Breaking into a cold sweat, Harry Potter sat up in bed, shaking. He had been dreaming about the Triwizard Tournament again. The words "Kill the spare!" echoed in his ears during the day and haunted his dreams at night. There was no escaping the horrible finality of Cedric's death and there was no denying the reality of Voldemort's return. Anyone who wasn't completely incompetent would have admitted the truth. Unfortunately, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was a complete and utter moron. 

Harry looked at the alarm clock on the table next to the bed. Neither the clock nor the table belonged to him and neither did the bed. In fact, they, along with nearly everything in the room, were all hand-me-downs from his wretched cousin, Dudley, who wasn't known for being careful with his possessions, as everything in the room was broken in some fashion. Luckily, for Harry anyway, most things, such as the clock, were salvageable. Harry groaned when he saw the blinking red digits that read 4:00. He knew that it would take him ages to get back to sleep and most likely by the time he would have fallen asleep, his aunt would be ready to wake him up to start cleaning. He thought silently, 'I might as well get some homework done while I can.' 

Harry rolled off his bed, reached under the loose floorboard beneath it and pulled out his Potions text, some parchment, a quill, and some ink. His Potions homework was nearly complete, and with any luck, he'd be able to finish it tonight. He set to work. An hour later, as he put the last piece of parchment back under the floorboard, he started to cough. His uncle rolled over in bed. Harry immediately tried to repress the cough, but that just made it worse. He muffled the sound with his pillow. 

As he lay back in bed, he thought about his summer so far. It had been the worst summer ever. Not only did his so-called "relatives" confiscate Hedwig the moment he'd returned, but they had also intercepted every letter he had received from his friends, Ron and Hermione. Then they had the nerve to dictate letters to be written to his godfather. After all, if he wrote to Sirius and told him how the _really_ treated him, the lot of them would have been turned into slugs ages ago. 

When Harry had first returned from Hogwarts, he had found that the Dursleys had installed a huge metal door in place of the old one in his room. It was made of the newest kind of metal that was virtually impossible to break through. It was locked with a digital code, so it wasn't possible to pick the lock, either. Not only that, but the bars were back in his window, cemented deeper and three times as thick as the old ones. There was absolutely no way for anyone to reach him unless they used magic, but as no one had bothered the previous years, Harry didn't think anyone would now. Besides, it wasn't so bad, as he was let out during the days to do things for Aunt Petunia because he'd become more "docile", "You can see it in his eyes," she said.

Perhaps the worst thing about the summer was that Uncle Vernon had become more violent than ever. Apparently, the Ministry had written to the Dursleys about the Tournament, and they now considered Harry to be a murderer, hence the extra precautions with his room, and Vernon used violence to keep Harry "in line." So far, Harry had had his nose broken and had sprained his ankle twice, not to mention the numerous cuts and bruises he'd received and he'd only been home for a week. The most frightening part about all of this was how much Vernon enjoyed it. Even Aunt Petunia and Dudley were afraid of him when he became that violent. Lucky for Harry, Uncle Vernon was going away on a business trip for the next three weeks.

Unfortunately, Harry also seemed to be getting ill. No one else had noticed anything strange besides the fact that he hadn't been working as much, but he was definitely a bit under the weather.

Harry had just about drifted off to sleep, when he noticed that something seemed to be on top of his chest. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed his glasses of the table next to his bed, shoving them on the end of his nose. Harry sighed in relief. It was just Pig. Harry's eyes widened. 

"Pig! What are _you_ doing here?" he whispered incredulously. Then he rolled his eyes. "Look at me. I'm talking to an _owl_!" Harry carefully removed the letter from Pig's leg and unfolded it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that day:

Ginny Weasley, youngest of seven children, and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, was furious. Her mother had decided that it was about time that Ginny stopped "playing with the boys". She had "started to become a woman" and it was "high time she acted like one". That meant no Quidditch, no swimming, no roughhousing, nothing fun. Her mother had started teaching her to knit and cook and other "womanly" things. Those were the only activities she was allowed to do and Ginny _hated_ it. She was slowly going crazy, wistfully watching her brothers outside as she knitted or cooked, etc. It was turning into the worst summer ever. 

The worst part about it was that her brothers didn't realize that she wanted to play with them. They thought she'd just up and decided to stay inside and learn how to knit. They were dreadfully confused and kept inviting her to come, trying to wheedle and cajole her into joining them in a quick game of Quidditch. She yearned to say yes, toss her apron into the garbage, grab her broom, and run out after Ron. 

It was always she and Fred vs. Ron and George, only Chasers, nothing else. Now there were only three players, so Fred and George shot on Ron, who was practicing to be Keeper. He was good; there was no doubt about that. He had to be. He was a Weasley; it was in his blood. The Weasley family got progressively better at Quidditch because they had all of their older siblings to pass on the knowledge of those that came before and their own knowledge. Even Percy was great at Quidditch, he just chose not to play at school. Ginny was better than all of them combined. At least, according to Fred, George and Ron. 

Ginny loved Quidditch; it was one of her favorite things in the world. Ever since she had seen her first match, when she was three, she had been fascinated with it and it was her dream to become the first woman to play for England. It was a realistic goal, according to her brothers. After all, there were many wizarding laws about equal rights for women, and if she was good enough, and she tried out for a team, she could sue if they didn't let her on because of her gender. Not that she would, but it was nice to know.

That didn't seem very realistic anymore. Now that her mother had decided to take over her life, she would never play Quidditch again. But that didn't mean she had to like it. In fact, every night, Ginny would climb out her window and fly to the field behind her house to practice. After all, what could her mother do to her at school? 

The only thing was, Ginny had to keep herself awake until her parents fell asleep. She had already read all of her books, and that was saying a lot. So she had started asking Hermione if she could borrow some books. Hermione was very eager to help and sent Ginny some with her new owl, Mercutio. The only thing she wanted in return was to borrow some of Ginny's novels. She was very curious to find the difference between muggle novels and wizard novels. Ginny was happy to oblige and sent some of her favorites off with Mercutio. 

The only problem was, she'd finished the last of Hermione's books the night before. After all, she had a lot of free time. She spent all her time, besides that which she spent knitting and cooking, reading in her room. So now she had nothing to do. *Maybe* she thought *maybe I can write a letter… But who should I write to? *

Ginny didn't really have a lot of friends. Her closest friend was Hermione, who was really Ron's friend. She was a very shy person and everyone had bonded during her first year while she was under the influence of an enchanted diary, so she was very lonely. Her brothers were normally very good about this and they tried to include her now and then, but she was sure that they didn't really like it when she hung around them, so she didn't do that anymore. Occasionally, Fred and George would consult her about a prank, and rarely they asked her to join them, but she didn't blame them for not wanting her around. 

Ginny thought to herself *Now who would want to get a letter from me? I've already written to Hermione. Colin's away, but he and I only have one thing to talk about and that's… Harry. What about…Harry? * 

Ginny was always thinking of Harry Potter, if not consciously, he was always in the back of her mind. She was enthralled with his story and had been ever since she had first heard about him. The fact that a boy defeated the wizard that everyone feared most was so wonderful, that it belonged in a fairy tale. The first time she saw him, she felt a sort of connection to him. He looked absolutely nothing like the dashing boy she'd imagined, but she knew it was him anyway. Of course, she didn't think she was right, but she had this feeling. 

When she found out Ron had become his friend, she was very excited until she realized that it was no use. She didn't want to impose on Ron's friendship because Ron was her best friend growing up and she knew that he didn't like sharing his friends. He had to share everything else and Ginny knew he was sensitive about this so she didn't want to ruin it. Of course, later she found it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because every time he looked at her, she blushed and lost her tongue. 

She had gotten over that, but now she realized that Harry was uncomfortable around her because her brothers had told him about her crush on him. Originally, she really did have a huge crush on him. It wasn't her crush that made her blush; she would have blushed even if it hadn't been Harry. It _was _her affection, however, that made her put her elbow in the butter dish. Now, however, it had developed into something deeper. It had turned from a silly schoolgirl crush into a deep and unrequited love. She wasn't in love with Harry Potter the celebrity, she was in love with Harry Potter, the imperfect fifteen year old boy with serious self-esteem issues, who made up his divination homework, and who happened to be her older brother's best friend.

Getting back to the present, Ginny thought of all the reasons she shouldn't write to Harry, which we have already gone over. But then she thought *He hasn't written to Ron at all yet. What if something's wrong? Ron really hasn't noticed, but then, he's a guy. Guys don't notice things like that, do they? Besides, even if Harry has read Ron's letters, he doesn't get much other mail. The poor guy has a hard life with the muggles. Okay, I've decided. I'll write to Harry right now! *

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Harry,

How are you? Is your summer going all right? The muggles aren't treating you badly, are they? I was just wondering because you haven't responded to any of Ron's letters and I was getting worried that something had happened. Of course, that's probably because you've been busy or something and it's really none of my business, but I can't help it. You're one of my brother's best friends and it takes Ron longer to realize if there's something wrong, so he won't have noticed your lack of reply. In a few more weeks, he'll wonder, and then he'll go to Mum or Dad. I would have, except Mum and I aren't on good terms right now and I don't want to worry Dad. So I would appreciate it if you'd send me a letter with Pig that says you're alive. You don't have to write anything else, and if you don't want me to write to you any more, that's okay. I'll see you at King's Cross on the 1st. Have a good summer,

Yours truly,

Ginny Weasley 

Harry sat there stunned. Ginny Weasley cared enough to send him a letter. She was worried about him because he hadn't written to Ron. Guiltily, he realized how little he actually knew about the youngest Weasley. 'Well,' he thought, 'Now is as good a time as any to get to know her.' He picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Ginny,

Thanks for the letter. You're the first wizarding person I've heard from since I got home. It's always a relief because sometimes I wake up and think it's all a dream. 

I'm fine, but the Dursleys have confiscated Hedwig and intercept all my letters from Ron and Hermione. Luckily, they're asleep right now. If you tell Ron to owl me at night, then there's a good chance I'll get his letter. 

Don't be silly! Of course you can owl me. The more people who write me, the better, that way I'll be able to keep telling myself that the wizarding world isn't just a figment of my imagination. Just out of curiosity, why aren't you and your mum on good terms? 

I'd better finish this up, the Dursleys are starting to wake up. Remember to send your letters at night. Hope your summer is going well.

Yours,

Harry Potter

Ginny looked up from the letter. He mind was whirring. *He wrote me back! He's okay! Those horrible muggles! He says I can write to him! * Her thoughts flitted from one thing to the next. She reread the letter for the third time, carefully placed it into a small cardboard box filled with newspaper clippings that had Harry in them, pictures she'd got from Colin and other things that pertained to Harry. Then she put the box into the space under a loose floorboard beneath her bed so none of her nosy brothers would find it. Her heart soaring, she jumped on her broom and flew a few laps around the field before returning inside. Perhaps the summer wouldn't be so bad after all!

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, how did you like it? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me please! Near the end, my Internet came back. I've been writing since like four o'clock and now it's ten. Damn! Today was the last day of April vacation! I have to go to school tomorrow! I'll write more after school probably. It's going to be a H/G romance obviously. My parents were watching the Bruins second game in the playoffs. They're playing the Canadiens. What kind of name is that, anyway? They need to be more original. My parents are very loud when they watch hockey. The Bruins won, by the way. Go Bruins! The Red Sox won both of their games today, too. My mum was wicked disappointed because she had to go bring my brother to get his MRI on his knee. He hurt it playing lacrosse on Wednesday. I should probably shut up now and go post this. I think I will…Ttfn! Pllleaaaaaase review! I beg of you! Sirius will appear in the next chapter or so. There'll be some Snape and some Remus too! Stay tuned! Ttfn!

~ Kranberries

Updated A/N: Okay, I've fixed a few of the plotholes and some of the OOC-ness. Harry no longer immediately likes Ginny and the Dursleys have a better reason to mistreat Harry. The reason Mrs. Weasley is OOC is explained in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Update: Yes, I'm fixing this chapter, too.

A/N: Hiya everyone! I wasn't expecting to get any reviews, and lo and behold! I have four! Yay for me! Muchas gracias to those who reviewed!

Katy aka KATTY-yeah, I feel really bad for Harry too. But it's imperative to the plot! (VIMH-what plot?) shut up. Just to let you know, I have my best friend stuck in my head. (Voice-in-my-head, get it?) So I'm not telling you to shut up, I'm telling her. And yes, I am crazy.

Anie-thanks for reviewing! And obviously, I'm writing more, otherwise how would you be reading this? (VIMH-You're a whacko, do you know that?) Yes, I know. (if you're confused about the VIMH, see above)

Lee Velviet- I'm glad you liked the dictating letters to Sirius, I thought it was something they would do. I think I've made them a bit smarter than they should be, but I do have a plot. By the way, I read some of your stories today and I *really* like them. Even though I'm not usually a D/G shipper… I also put you on my fav. Author list. Thanks soooo much for reviewing!

Eclectus-yes, I know it's a bit odd. There is a reason for it though. I think I'm going to get into that in this chapter. If not, it'll be in the next one. Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! You get an Extra-Special, Super duper Brownie Bonus point. 

Since I got four more than my expected # of reviews, I will write another chapter today! Actually, I was planning on doing that anyway, but you didn't need to know that. Ttfn!

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black

Chapter Two

Ginny sat at the desk in her room, writing another letter to the raven haired object of her affection. She had relayed his message about writing at night to Ron earlier that day, just as Harry had requested. Ron didn't seem too surprised at the fact that the Dursleys were stopping Harry's mail, but it hadn't occurred to Ron yet that Harry hadn't written back because they had only been home for a week. Looking back, Ginny realized that it had only seemed like a long time, when in reality, Harry usually didn't respond immediately anyway, as Ron so kindly pointed out to her. Ginny chewed the top of her quill as she tried to think of what to write, then pulled a face and tried to wipe the bits of feather that had attached themselves to her tongue. After much deliberating, she put the quill to the parchment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry found himself eagerly awaiting Pig's return. It was inexplicable, yet he found himself hoping that it was a letter from Ginny, not Ron. Or at least both. But he shoved the thought away, because he was afraid of his motives for wanting a letter from a girl. Especially because that girl was his best friend's little sister. 

Pig flew between the bars, and did a lap around Harry's bedroom, or rather, his prison cell, and landed on Harry's bed. Excitedly, Harry pulled off both the letters on the tiny owl's outstretched leg. He read the one from Ron first.

Dear Harry,

I guess it's a good thing Ginny is on top of things, eh? Otherwise I might have thought something had happened to you. She's been acting weird all summer. I mean, she hasn't come outside at all to play Quidditch. It used to be that we had to drag her home from the pitch at night. But now, get this, she's learning how to knit! Girls are weird.

Speaking of girls, do you think Hermione will go to Bulgaria? I don't think she should. I mean, it's not right, her going to visit Krum, don't you think? 

Don't let the muggles get you down, mate. 

Ron

Harry laughed silently to himself, shaking his head. "When will he realize that he likes Hermione, Pig? And when will he tell her how he feels? I mean, it's obvious to everyone else that they both like each other. It's also obvious that I've gone crackers. I'm talking to an owl again." 

With anticipation that Harry told himself didn't exist, he unfolded Ginny's letter, and, holding his breath, he began to read it.

Dear Harry,

In the last letter, you asked me why Mum and I aren't getting on. Are you sure you want to know? If not, you'd better skipped the next few paragraphs. If you still want to know, then here goes.

Mum decided that this summer, because I've "become a young lady" and I'm "not a child anymore", I can only participate in activities that are fit for young ladies. Which means no Quidditch. It also means that I'm going crazy. There's nothing to do but cook, knit, and read. Writing to you is helping the monotony. I don't agree with mum. Plenty of women have jobs that don't involve knitting! Just because *she* is a stay-at-home mother doesn't mean that I have, or for that matter, want, to be. Sorry for letting that entire spiel out, but I needed to tell someone. None of my brothers have even noticed anything strange. Oh, well. They aren't the most observant lot.

On to happier topics, do you know where Fred and George got the money to make a down payment on a shop in which to sell the Wheezes after school gets out? Or for that matter, why they bought Ron and I new dress robes? It wouldn't by any chance have to do with certain prize money from a certain Triwizard Tournament, would it? You wouldn't happen to know the wizard that gave that money to them would you?

Well, I'd better send this letter before it's too late. I hope to hear from you soon, Harry.

Yours,

Ginny Weasley

~~~~~~

Ginny caught her breath as pig returned to her room, carrying two letters. She pulled them off his outstretched leg and gave him a treat. A smile lit up her face when she saw her name scrawled in familiar handwriting on the back of one of the pieces of parchment.

Dear Ginny, 

I'm sorry that you and your mum aren't getting along. Have you tried talking to her about it? Have you told her that you'd rather play Quidditch? If not, perhaps you should. I mean, at the very least, you could offer a compromise, like you'd learn to knit if she let you play Quidditch. Chances are that she just doesn't know how you really feel. I hope you'll take my advice. It isn't good to stay mad at someone you care about, especially with all the Dark activity that's going on right now.

I might know something about the money. Then again, I might not. After all, it wasn't *me* who gave it to them. I don't know where you'd get that idea. I have to send this now, before the Dursleys wake up. I hope you'll write back soon!

Yours, 

Harry

Ginny sighed, reread the letter twice, put it in the box with the other one, and resolved to take Harry's advice the very next day.

~~~~~

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review! Coming next time: Ginny and Mrs. Weasley have a heart to heart, something dramatic happens, Sirius makes a cameo, and possibly more. It'll be longer next time, I promise. I had to go and make dinner. (Hawaii toast. Mmmmmmm.) And now my mum is kicking me off the computer. Anyway, I hope to update again tomorrow. If not, possibly Wednesday. Thanks to those who've reviewed, and I hope the rest of you will! Ttfn!

~Kranberries

A/N: Okay, I've pretty much fixed up this chapter, too. It didn't need as much as the other one, but I did fix it a little. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fixin' this one, too!

A/N: Hello peoples! I'm in Geometry class right now. I'm really bored. We're proving the Pythagorean Theorem right now. You know, a2 + b2 = c2? Well, now we're watching the *stupidest* movie ever created, so I decided to write more of this fic. Usually when I get bored, I write some of the novel that I'm writing with a friend of mine. Anyway, I'll probably continue writing throughout Spanish, History and Study, too… Dear Lord! This movie is scary! The exponents are dancing! Okay, I'll shut up now. Ttfn!

~ Kranberries

Thanks to Lee Velviet, for reviewing my fic again! Yes, Ron does need a clue. Hopefully, he'll get one soon. He reminds me of my brother, actually. Took him absolutely ages to ask for this girl's phone number and when he finally did, they found out that she's an old family friend that we haven't seen in years. So it took them three months to finally admit that they weren't "just friends". About the Hawaii toast: It's top secret. I can't tell you, or I'd have to kill you. Just kidding. Actually, I was hoping someone would ask that. It's really yummy! First you toast the bread, then you put a slice of ham, then you put a piece and a half of sliced pineapple (you know, the round donut shaped kind?) and then you put a slice of cheese on top. Put it in the oven to melt the cheese (usually a bubble appears over the hole in the pineapple) and then you can eat it! Mmmmm! It's making me hungry just thinking about it!

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black

Chapter Three

The next morning, Ginny decided to follow through with her resolution to take Harry's advice. She sought out her mother as soon as she got out of bed. It was easy enough to find her; all Ginny had to do was follow her nose to the source of the wonderful fragrances wafting up the stairs. She marched down to the kitchen.

"Mum?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Yes dear?"

"Could I talk to you? It's kind of important."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her youngest child and saw the seriousness and nervousness in her face and immediately stopped what she was doing. "Alright."

They sat down at the kitchen table. "Mum, why did you want me to be a lady all of a sudden?" 

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Well, I was worried about you."

Of all the answers Ginny expected, this wasn't one of them. "What?" Ginny asked faintly.

Mrs. Weasley hastened to explain. "I was afraid that the reason you don't have any real friends is because you don't act like normal girls and I know that it's my fault. I thought maybe you _wanted_ to learn "girly" things, but because I hadn't ever offered, you didn't want to ask. Also, I thought maybe you were made fun of for being a tomboy. I'm afraid I'm a bit of a control freak and took a good idea a little too far…"

"Oh. Well, _that_ certainly makes more sense than what I thought." Ginny felt slightly guilty for not having more faith in her mother and for not talking to her before.

"Why? What did you think was my reasoning?"

"I thought that you didn't approve of girls playing Quidditch and thought that they should do nothing but stay inside and cook." Ginny mumbled. 

"Are you kidding?! I'll have you know I was a darn good Chaser in my day! I thought that you _wanted_ me to do this!"

"What on earth gave you _that_ idea?"

Mrs. Weasley held up a book entitled "Getting to Know and Understand Your Teen Witch".

"Oh Mum, don't you know that the people who write those sort of books are completely crackers and most likely don't know anything about what they write about?"

"I do now. Thank you for coming to tell me how you feel, Ginny. I guess I just wanted to be a part of your life."

"Oh Mum!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around her mother, "You _are_ a part of my life! You're a BIG part of my life. But I _want_ to play Quidditch! I still want to play for England."

"Are you sure?" At Ginny's nod, Mrs. Weasley continued "Then you should go for it!"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes! You'd better get practicing! I want you to be the best Quidditch player ever. And that's an order!" They both laughed. "What made you tell me, anyway?"

"Oh, I got some good advice from a friend. He said it was most likely that we just didn't understand each other. He was right."

"_He_? Oh, you have your first boyfriend!

"Mum, he is _not_-"

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"A _boyfriend_? _Ginny_?!" Ran had come into the kitchen just in time to catch the tail end of the conversation. "Who is he? If he tries anything with you, I swear, I'll kill him!"

"That is none of your business, Ronald! You're interrupting a private conversation!" Mrs. Weasley chastised him severely.

"But if Ginny's got a boyfriend-"

"I _don't_ have a boyfriend, Ron! Mum just misunderstood me, that's all."

"But-" 

"No buts! Go and de-gnome the garden!" Mrs. Weasley told him.

Ron left, muttering to himself.

"Sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley apologized. "I guess I overreacted. So who is he? Anyone we know? He sounds intelligent. Maybe you _should_ go out with him." She mused.

"Mother!" Ginny cried, horrified.

"Just kidding dear. So? Are you going to tell me?"

Ginny sighed. "It's Harry. I wrote to him two nights ago because I was worried. He hadn't written to Ron yet. And in my letter I mentioned something about being on the outs with you. It turns out, his relatives confiscated Hedwig and intercepted all of his owls except those sent at night. He asked why we weren't getting on and I told him. He told me to talk to you about it or offer a compromise because it's horrible to be angry at someone you care about, especially now."

"I think I'll have to amend my earlier statement. I don't think you should go out with him. I _know_ you should."

"Mum! Not only would that never happen, but even if it did, he'd be killed by my six older brothers!"

"I can handle your brothers. And I think he likes you." With that, she returned to making breakfast. 

On her way up the stairs, Ginny paused. "Mum? Could you still continue to teach me how to knit?" 

"Of course dear."

~~~~~~~

Over the next two weeks, Ginny and Harry continued to correspond with each other. Ginny had thanked him for his advice and told him that somehow her brothers thought that she was writing to a secret boyfriend, so he probably shouldn't mention that he was writing to her. Harry told her some things about the Dursleys, but left out what they actually did to them. They had become pretty good friends, telling each other things that they normally didn't say out loud. They both found it easier to write down what they wanted to say. 

What Harry really wanted, though, was to talk to her face to face. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen when Uncle Vernon got home and if something happened to him, he wanted someone to tell Sirius. But he knew if he mentioned this to Ron or Hermione they would flip out. He also wanted to tell Ginny about Sirius. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that it would be important. He couldn't explain it, but it was there.

So that is why Harry sent a letter asking Ginny if there was any possible way he could come visit during the day. 

~~~~

Ginny and her mother came up with a plan. She would pretend to be sick and leave from the window. Her mum would come up a few times during the day to 'check' on her and everyone else would be none the wiser. 

A/N: I know I said there'd be Sirius in this chapter, but I just didn't have enough time. My mum wants me off and I'm helping a friend of mine with girl problems. So, sorry about that. Hopefully I can update again tomorrow. Okay, I have to go now. Ttfn!

~ Kranberries

Updated Note: I elaborated a little on why Mrs. W acted the way she did. If it's still unclear than here's a cut and dry explanation:

Mrs. W has noticed that Ginny doesn't seem to have any friends. I mean, Ron has Harry and Hermione, the twins have Lee Jordan, and Percy has Penelope, but Ginny doesn't really have anyone. She has six boys and they've all turned out fine, but she doesn't know what to do about this problem, so she goes out and buys one of those hokey parenting books. The book leads her to believe that the reason Ginny has no friends is because she doesn't act like a girl. So, a little overzealously, she decides to "fix" Ginny by teaching her to act like a girl should, according to this book. Now, my opinion on the wizarding world is that it's a little old fashioned and women's rights were slower to catch on there, at least in the pureblood families, even though there were equality laws passed. Anyway, this book was written by someone behind the times. Now, Mrs. W strikes me as the kind of person who likes to be in control of things at all times and who would take an idea and go a little too far with it. This all may seem farfetched to you, but the same sort of thing had happened to me. Not to that extent of course, but had I not been vocal, it might have reached this stage. In fact, Mrs. W reminds me in some ways of my mother . Anyway, the reason it gets to this point is because Ginny didn't say anything to her mother about it.

Okay, does everything make sense now? 


	4. Chapter 4

Yup, I'm fixin' this one, too.

A/N: Hey all! I'm in Spanish class right now, and I'm very bored. We're doing occupations for about the fifth time… Anyway, because I have a quote unquote "loyal fan" *cough* Katy *cough* I decided to write this. I actually already wrote this chapter, but I lost it…So I'm writing it again. I actually don't know whether or not this will be better than the original, but personally I think the original sucked, so I certainly hope it's better. Now on with the fic!

THANKS TO:

Katy for telling me she loves this fic. Yes, there are several weird coincidences between us…Hopefully not too many, it's starting to get scary. I'm really _really_ sorry it took so long. I had a concert, and then my mum kicked me off the computer…so I dedicate this chapter to you. 

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black 

Chapter Four

Harry didn't sleep the night before Ginny was supposed to visit. He was inexplicably nervous. He told himself that he felt that way because he was going to tell her about Sirius, but deep down, he knew that that wasn't true. But he was afraid of the real reason he felt the way he did.

Harry sighed and changed position for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Impatiently, Harry sat up and grabbed his flashlight of the bedside table. He reached under his bed to where he kept the letters from his friends and removed the ones from Ginny. He spent the rest of the night rereading the most recent ones. She had a way of describing things that made things come alive, making Harry feel as though he were actually there, watching events happen.

~~~~~~~~~~

Little did Harry know, miles away, Ginny was doing nearly the same thing he was. She, too, was anxious about the meeting, but unlike Harry, she knew exactly why. She wasn't in denial about her feelings, but two years before, she had resolved not to let them make a fool of her like they did in her first year. Ginny couldn't sleep and so she was reading the letters Harry'd sent her for the umpteenth time. She was focusing on the newest, most perplexing one at the moment.

Dear Ginny,

Is there any way that you can come to visit? There's something important that I need to tell you, but I'd rather not say in a letter, in case it gets intercepted. On Friday, my aunt and cousin are going to London for the day on a shopping trip. If you came around ten, then we'd be all set. Tell me what you think.

Yours, 

Harry

She sighed. *I wish I knew what he wanted to tell me. But I guess I'll know soon enough* Ginny thought.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny knocked timidly on the door of Number Four Privet Drive. She heard the click of a lock.

Harry cautiously stuck his head around the door, furtively glanced around, and yanked Ginny inside before closing and re-locking the door. Ginny looked slightly bewildered at these actions, so Harry said, "I didn't want the neighbors to be suspicious."

"Oh." Ginny said. *Well THAT was intelligent* a nasty voice at the back of her mind remarked. 

They stood in the hallway in an awkward silence for a minute before Ginny ventured to ask, "So, um, you had something to tell me?" *Of course he does, that's why you're here, isn't it?* The voice said.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a long story, so why don't we go up to my room in case they come back early."

"Okay." She followed him up the stairs to his room, taking in the huge metal door and barred windows, the sparseness of working items in the room, and the fact that nothing seemed remotely Harry-like in the entire space besides a single quill pen on the broken desk in the corner, which seemed to have cracked down the middle where a large person sat on it. She sat gingerly on the tiny bed and he sat down next to her, a few feet away. 

"Do you remember in my third year, when everyone thought that Sirius Black was after me?" At her nod, Harry continued. "Well, you know how Buckbeak was executed? Well, Ron, Hermione, and I went to see Hagrid right before it under my dad's Invisibility Cloak and while we were there, Hermione discovered Scabbers in a milk jug of Hagrid's and a few minutes later, the Ministry officials arrived, so we had to leave. We were almost up to the castle at that point when Scabbers went insane and ran off. Ron, of course, followed him, and Hermione and I ran after Ron. Ron caught him near the Whomping Willow, but that's when we saw a huge black dog that looked amazingly like a Grim. It dragged Ron in under the Willow into the tunnel and Hermione and I followed…." Harry continued to explain what happened. 

Throughout the whole story, Ginny was silent. She was horrified when she found that Scabbers was, in reality, Peter Pettigrew. Her family had been harboring a mass murderer for twelve years and none of them knew it. She knew Ron must have been devastated to find that his pet rat was responsible for the death of his best friend's parents. She felt the prickling of tears in her eyes as Harry related the moment when Sirius offered to have Harry come live with him. And the irony of it all! Not ten minutes later, Sirius was almost killed. She couldn't even begin to imagine the disappointment both he and Harry must have felt when Harry had to go back to the Dursleys'. She felt angry that she was nearly crying; it wasn't something she normally did. She carefully avoided looking at Harry as he finished the story.

"And so, he and Buckbeak flew away. Of course, he came back when he found out about the Triwizard Tournament and after…" here he swallowed "I think he's on a mission for Dumbledore, but he could be at Professor Lupin's house. Hey, are you all right?" Harry noticed that Ginny had said nothing so far.

She forced herself to smile. "I'm fine. That's such an incredible story, Harry. Like a fairy tale. I only wish it had a different ending. But I was just wondering, why did you tell _me_ about all this? I mean, I'm glad you trust me with something this big, but why now, of all times?"

"Well, mainly because I wanted you to know, but also… Well, this may seem a bit melodramatic, but it's not really that farfetched. My uncle comes back today and I just wanted to make sure that if I don't answer your owls within forty-eight hours, owl Sirius okay?"

"O-okay." Ginny said uncertain as to whether or not this was a good thing. She bit her lip, then added "But Harry, you don't really think he'll- he'll hurt you do you?"

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't put it past him. But Ginny, you've got to promise me you won't tell _anyone_. Not Ron, not Hermione, not your mum, okay? You're the only one I trust with this. I didn't even want to tell you, but I needed to tell someone. Promise you'll only owl Sirius and Dumbledore if you think something's happened." Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he muttered "I shouldn't have said anything."

"I promise I won't tell. Really I do! And it's good you told me. What if something happened, but you didn't tell me? No one would know. I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this. It's probably nothing." Ginny looked up at him. "I swear I won't tell."

Harry grinned in relief. "Thanks Gin. I knew you'd understand."

Ginny's heart leapt. *He called me Gin!* She fought off the blush that was rising. "You're welcome, Harry." They sat in silence for a minute, just looking at each other. That's when Ginny noticed a fading purple bruise on Harry's forehead.

"Oh, Harry, what happened?" She cried, reaching out. Her fingers barely brushed his forehead, when he jerked away. 

"Nothing, Gin, it's nothing." He replied quickly.

"It most certainly is _not_ nothing!" Ginny said hotly. Then, noticing Harry's embarrassment, she said in a low, barely audible voice, "Do they hit you often?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He protested weakly. Then, upon seeing the seriousness and determination in her eyes, he sighed and in a defeated voice, whispered, "Yes."

"Oh, Harry." She breathed her voice thick with suppressed emotion. She fought an urge to throw her arms around him.

Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Were they because of _him_? Did she really care about him enough to cry just because the Dursleys whacked him now and again?

"It's okay Gin, it doesn't really hurt that much." He said, hoping that she'd leave it at that. No such luck.

"That's not the point! They shouldn't be allowed to do that! It's most certainly not okay! It's against the law! They could and should be locked up for what they do to you!" Ginny retorted heatedly. Harry's words had had the opposite effect than what he'd hoped. Instead of making her want to drop the subject, it merely made her more furious. *How dare they hit Harry!* she thought angrily *It's not as if he ever does anything wrong!* But then she saw Harry's expression, the one where he wished he hadn't said anything, and said softly, "But I suppose it's really none of my business. It's not as if I can do anything about it anyway."

"So, have Fred and George invented anything new recently?" Harry said effectively changing the subject. 

"Well, they did…" When Ginny finished telling Harry about Fred and George's latest escapade, Harry started to laugh. Unfortunately, laughing made him cough. A cough that sounded and felt like it would rip apart his chest wracked his body.

"Harry!" Ginny leapt up concerned.

"I'm…Alright." He wheezed. At her look of disbelief, he added, "Really!"

"Well, I suppose-" Ginny started, but the sound of a key in the lock interrupted her. 

"They're home!" Harry hissed. He reached under his bed, yanked up the loose floorboard, removed his dad's cloak and his Firebolt, and handed them to Ginny. "Hurry! Put this on and fly home on my broom, okay? Go out through Dudley's window."

"Okay. I'll write soon. Goodbye Harry!" She whispered.

"Bye Ginny." He responded softy, watching her disappear beneath the cloak.

~~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~~

Vernon had returned home and Petunia had made him a wonderful dinner. Right before they sat down, however, Petunia had just got off the phone with Mrs. Next Door. Harry, who was still thinking of Ginny, was oblivious to the danger he would soon be in.

"Well, you'll never guess what Mrs. Next Door had to say." Aunt Petunia remarked, a vicious undertone prevalent in her voice. "She said that a girl visited here today. A girl with red hair. You wouldn't happen to know what she was talking about, would you boy?"

"Huh?" Harry said, jerking out of his daydream.

"You had one of your strange friends over, didn't you, boy?" she hissed.

"N-no, of course not-" Harry began, panicking.

"DON'T LIE!" Uncle Vernon roared. "HOW DARE YOU! WHO WAS SHE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WELL SHE WON'T WANT YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" 

The beating that followed was the worst ever. Bloody, battered, and bruised, Harry was tossed into his room, the door slamming shut. It was all he could do to collapse onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I was busy, then I got sick, then I had make-up stuff, and then it was my birthday. So I'm very sorry I didn't have a chance to update. I honestly didn't think anyone cared, so I was surprised. Anyway, I've realized that I don't really need a beta, as I'm doing okay without one. Thanks for the offers though! Anywho, if you ever want to talk to me, I'm on AOLIM all the time. My sn is kranberri5213. Or you can email me at Strawberry5213@hotmail.com. Whichever is fine, but I love talking to people, so email or im me! Anyway, my mother wants me to go to bed now, so I guess I will. Ttfn!

~ 'berries

Updated Note: Very little changed in this chapter, besides some grammatical stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! I've decided to continue to write…At times I feel like I should type up several chapters and then I'll be able to update more frequently…Then I realize I'd be just as lazy after those chapters ran out…so what should I do? Any ideas? Anyway, I have another question. Do I need a beta? Because I've had some offers, but I don't want to be a burden on anyone if I don't need one. Besides a couple typos, I think I'm okay, but what do you think? Anyway, (I say that a lot, don't I….) would you people please review? I need ideas. I have a story line up until a certain point, but after that, it disappears…so I'd appreciate the input. And I'll definitely give credit to the people who gave me the aforementioned ideas. Grrrrrrr…my Internet is acting up again! Although I'm not sure if I should be this mad, as the reason I started this story is because my Internet wasn't working…oh well, enough soul searching, now on with the fic! This chapter is a bit odd…but oh well. Oh, and Remus and Sirius are in this chapter! Yay! R & R people!

THANK YOUS:

AllAboutMe: I think I forgot to thank you in the last chapter. I'm really sorry! I didn't check my reviews or something, because it slid right by! Sorry! Anyway, thanks for the offer to beta. I'm not sure if I need one, though. I thought a lot about it, but what do you think? Should I get one, or not? I look forward to your opinion…and I just sounded like a total geek…oh well.

Katy: I secretly…or not so secretly…enjoy Harry torture as well. Can you tell? Anyway, here's chapter five!

Serry: Here's more! I'm glad you liked it! Do you write too? I like to read the stuff people that review my stories write. So, if you do, I'd be happy to read!

VyingQuill: Thanks for the offer! But as I've stated above, I don't know if I need a beta anymore… what do you think? If I decide I need one, or if other people think I need one, then I'll definitely drop you a line! Thanks again!

Lee Velviet: First- I don't know where my reviewers are. I wish I did! Second- I'm glad you're trying Hawaii toast. I hope you like it! I certainly do! Third- I just thought that Ginny could be the first girl to play for England. I mean, there are tons of stories where Harry plays professional Quidditch. I thought maybe I could do a sequel, or even in this story, I'm not sure yet, where Ginny has to deal with the prejudices and stuff against women…I dunno, what do you think? Fourth- I would definitely join you in hog-tying and/or branded with a hot iron. I believe, as my friend Merry would say, they deserve to be taken out back and shot. But as my friend Erin would say, they deserve to be dragged through the streets, tarred and feathered, and then shot. Lastly- I'm glad you like it!

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black

Chapter Five

"Pass the pumpkin juice."

Grunt.

"Could I have the jam please?"

Grunt.

"Thanks. How about the paper?"

Growl.

"You know, Sirius, you should really drink your coffee _before_ you attempt to have any human contact…you're worse than me on the full moon!"

"Shut up, Moony!" 

Ah, morning was proceeding as usual in the Black and Lupin household. Sirius really did need his coffee. Once he had ingested his daily dose of caffeine, he was much more civil. 

"Sorry Moony. No offense, it was nothing personal." Sirius apologized, sheepishly.

"None taken. I'm used to it by now. After all, you've been here for a month." Remus waved it off. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while as they ate, before Sirius broke it by saying, "I'm worried about Harry, Remus. His letters are all so strange. It's as if he weren't writing them, but they're in his handwriting. I think there's something wrong."

"I know, Sirius, you say that every day, but until we have proof, there's nothing we can do. You heard Dumbledore, we must wait." 

"I know, Moony, it's just I'm so frust- What the hell is that?!" Sirius broke off, spying a fluffy, golf-ball sized object whizzing around his head. He reached up and caught it in his hand. "It's that owl, the one I gave Harry's friend Ron. But why would Ron be writing to me?" Bewildered, he retrieved the letter off Pig's leg, then released the small owl, which flew at Remus' plate and began to eat the leftover toast on it.

As he scanned the letter, Sirius went pale. "What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"See for yourself." Sirius answered, handing over the letter.

Dear Mr. Black (and Professor Lupin if you're there.)

My name is Ginny Weasley. You don't know me and you've never met me, but you *have* met my brother Ron. In fact, according to Harry, you gave him Pigwideon, the owl that delivered this letter. Harry has told me everything because he knows that neither Hermione nor Ron can keep a secret when they think something is wrong with him, but I promised. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. 

I wrote to Harry a little under a month ago because I was worried. He hadn't been answering any of Ron's or Hermione's letters. So I sent Pig with a letter, even though we hadn't been close friends in the past, unless you include the saving me from a basilisk, but that doesn't matter. When he wrote me back, he said that the Dursley's had been confiscating his mail and the reason Pig got through is because he went through the bars on the window of his room. So Ron and I started sending letters only at night using Pig so the Dursleys wouldn't catch him. Harry and I became good friends through letters and three or four days ago, he said he wanted to tell me something in person, something he couldn't say in a letter "in case it is intercepted" he said. If I'm confusing you, I apologize, but I'm really worried.

So I went to the Dursleys' yesterday while his aunt and cousin were on a shopping trip. His uncle was due back from his business trip later that day. He explained to me all about his third year, about Scabbers and you. When I asked him why, he said, "Well mostly because I wanted you to know, but also because my uncle comes home tonight. If I don't answer your owl in forty-eight hours, owl Sirius, okay?" He says he wouldn't put physical violence passed the Dursleys. Then he made me promise not to tell anyone. I know I should have anyway, but I just couldn't break a promise. I swore. But now I regret it, with all my heart because I think something horrible has happened. If only I had told someone… I'm getting ahead of myself again.

I owled him last night, just to make sure nothing happened, but several hours later, Pig came back and he still had the letter I sent to Harry on his leg. Now I know he isn't the most trustworthy owl ever, but he's never failed on a delivery before. So I decided to owl you. Even though it hasn't been forty-eight hours. It's only been about five or six. I owled Dumbledore as well, because that's what Harry said to do. I just have this horrible feeling and I'm sure you think I'm a complete loony, but I really need your help. If you don't believe me, I can't say I blame you, but as soon as I can get away, I'm going to fly to Harry's on his broom and see what's going on.

Please believe me.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

"Oh my God." Remus breathed.

"So you think she's telling the truth?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes." Remus answered unhesitatingly. "I had her at school. She was a second year, very shy. She hardly ever spoke to anyone. But when she did, it was always important, and she never lied. So she must really think something's wrong."

  
"We'd better go then. I won't leave Harry with those horrible excuses for human beings a second longer." With a slightly manic glint in his eye, Sirius clenched his fists and drew out his wand.

***

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I've got to go to bed now. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I'm begging you! Ttfn!

~ 'berries

Updated Note: Practically nothing changed here…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi there! Long time no see, uh, chat, uh, whatever. Anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't written in a long time! I apologize heartily and beg for your forgiveness. I really need ideas as to what should happen later on. I also want to know, should I change the name, and if so, what should I change it to? This week's polls…Anyway, I promise to write more. The more opinions I get, the more writing I do. Oh, and can someone tell me how to have italics? Please? Thanks! I'll shut up now.

THANKS TO:

Author By Night: Sorry to have left you waiting… Yes, Ginny should have brought him home with her. But do you honestly think he would have allowed that? And Ginny is too shy and her friendship with Harry is too unstable in her mind for her to do that. And after all, she's only fourteen. She does things that make sense to only her. You'll see another example of that in this chapter. *evil grin*

Hikahi: You're right. I do need to change the title. What should it be though? The agony of decisions! (Can you tell deciding stuff isn't my strong point?) Thank you for the compliments. I'm sorry this took so long!

Hermione-Granger62194: *blushes* Thanks! I'm happy you like it. Oh and I had issues with adding things to my fave authors too. But eventually I figured it out. See, when you've just signed in, you click the "favorite author" link. At the bottom of the page, there's a box thing that says "Add author: UserID" Then a bluish box to enter something then a button that says "Add Author" in the bluish box, write the author you want to add's ID. You can find that on their profile page right under their penname. For future reference, mine is 150224

Hazelwand: *blushes bright red* Thank you very much! I love Sirius, too. I also like H/G, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this… Sorry it took so long!

Pyro: Thanks!

Lee Velviet: Collaborating with you would be soooooo fun! We should definitely do that! Once I finish this…Or even a fic that has nothing to do with this one! I definitely wouldn't like SB to be ticked at me either…Thanks for reviewing so much!

NicolaPadfoot: *blushes* I'm glad you like it so much. Very sorry I haven't written in so long! I don't really have an excuse either…besides writer's block. I'll definitely keep you posted.

Dabbler: Yes, I do plan to continue the story. I'm so sorry it took this long! It won't happen again! (I hope…)

Angie: Thanks so much!

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black

Chapter Six

***Several Hours before the last chapter***

Professor Albus Dumbledore was having second thoughts. As unusual as this was, it DID happen occasionally. He had thought leaving Harry Potter with his relatives was the right thing to do. After all, the boy was safe there. Or so he thought. The letter he held in his hands, however, suggested otherwise. 

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am writing this letter for two reasons. The first is that I'm worried about Harry and this is what he said to do. The second is that I wrote to Snuffles and told him what I am about to tell you. I thought you might like to know. 

To be concise, I believe that Harry's relatives have been abusing him. He even told me, albeit reluctantly. I promised that I wouldn't tell, but I can no longer keep that promise, as I believe he is in mortal danger. He hasn't responded to my last owl, and I intend to go after him. I thought you should know.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

Dumbledore sighed heavily. It was time he did something to right this wrong. He summoned the two best people he could think of for the job.

****

Ginny heartbeat raced as she slowly eased the window open. She waited, listening carefully to make sure no one was on their way to the bathroom. She pulled Harry's Invisibility Cloak on and mounted the Firebolt. 

The air was cool, but the feeling of flying at night was exhilarating. Had this been any other time, Ginny would have reveled in it. However, now was not the time. 

When Ginny reached Number 4 Privet Drive, she flew over to the guest room window, which, thankfully was partly open. She squeezed through and pulled off the cloak. Tiptoeing down the hall to Harry's room, she set the Firebolt next to the door, leaning against the wall, and covered it with the Invisibility Cloak. Then, she set to work picking the lock.

However, what Ginny didn't know, was that the house had an alarm system. An alarm system which she set off by entering the house through the window. She didn't realize anything was amiss until it was too late.

Ginny heard the lock click and pushed the door open. She hurried into the room and looked wildly around for Harry. The first thing she noticed was a trail of a dark substance that looked suspiciously like blood from the floor to the bed. With some trepidation, she shuffled over to the bed, and steeling herself, pulled back the sheet. Her gasp of surprise at the battered state of Harry was drowned out by a low growl.

"If you so much as move, I'll blow your goddamn head off!" 

Ginny's heart stopped. He sounded angry. Slowly she started to turn around, whispering "I'm not going to hurt any-" She was cut off by what seemed to be an explosion. A burning pain shot through her shoulder and she could feel the blood gushing from an open wound. Dizzily, she collapsed onto the floor. Ginny's last thought was the slamming of the door and the click of the lock before she slipped into oblivion.

***

A/N: My first cliffhanger! I'm so proud! Anyway, sorry it's short, but I have to go to bed now. If you want me to email you when I put up the next chapter, say so in a review. Please review! PLEASE! I'm begging you! I swear to put more up tomorrow. I really don't know where this is going. Any ideas, and I will definitely give you credit for them! Please tell me if I should change the name, as well. Does anyone even read my AN's? Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm off to bed. Ttfn! Be back tomorrow!

~`Berries

Updated Note: Again, not much to change


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh. My. God. It is soooooo hot! I'm melting! Is it hot where you are? I hope at least it's not this hot. For your sake. Anyway, as promised, I'm writing this next bit. On with the fic!

A/N #2: I started this as promised, the day after the last chapter… Unfortunately, I had forgotten we were leaving for vacation. And now school has started. So, finally, here it is! Oh, and I have a few questions. One: How do you put italics and stuff like that? Two: I was wondering, I like time travel fics, fifth year fics, H/G fics, R/H fics, L/J fics (especially love/hate), MWPP fics…If you know of any good ones, or if you've written any, please tell me! And Three: Should I change the title?

Lee Velviet~ I know, I'm so mean.

You can't murder Vernon! He's detrimental to Harry's (and now Ginny's) health! Therefore, he must stay… But when I finish with him, I promise you get to kill him. 

Of course H/G romance is what I'm after! I'm offended! Just kidding. Thanks for the idea, I was actually planning on it, anyway, but it's nice to have a second opinion. There's more Sirius and Remus in this chapter, as well as a few…unexpected…people. Shutting up now! ^-^  
Here's some more!

Anja~ Here's some more!

The Wolf Child~ I am so happy you like it! I'm glad you think I'm evil. I am. Sort of.

Hazelwand~ Thanks! I'm definitely going to continue. And hopefully quicker, now that I've (Sort of) gotten over my writer's block. Harry and Ginny's relationship will definitely progress slowly. I mean, it's not as if either of them were best friends in the first place, and I want them to be friends, not just boy friend/girlfriend, you know? Yes, Ginny got shot. I'm very bad….*evil grin* Sirius is on his way, but you'll see who else is…. 

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black 

Chapter 7

Severus Snape was not a happy camper. How dare Dumbledore insist he join that- that *woman* in rescuing Potter?! Of *all* the people he could have sent, the only ones that would have infuriated him further would be the convict and the werewolf. And when he had mentioned that to Dumbledore, he was told, quite frankly, that odds were, they'd be there as well. His fist response to that was "DAMMIT!", his second was to storm down to his room in the dungeons and break stuff, and the third was to get very drunk…Or at least that's how it would have happened, if *she* hadn't interrupted as he was throwing a fine crystal decanter at the wall. Damn that woman! Everything was her fault! Well, to be fair, not everything was her fault… But if it wasn't her fault, then it was most definitely Potter's fault!

***

Harry groaned slightly as the sun shone right into his eyes. He turned over and immediately wished he hadn't. His entire body burned and the pain was almost as intense as the Cruciatus curse. He drew in a deep breath, and immediately began to cough. It felt as though his chest was being torn open. He struggled to calm his breathing and slowly sat up. Sitting took a heck of a lot more effort than he remembered. He took in the familiar surroundings of his so-called room. The broken desk, Hedwig's cage, the metal bars on the window, the bloody pile of robes on the floor with a shock of red hair, the metal door-. Wait a second! 

"Ginny!" he gasped, making a move towards her, but he moved too fast and by sheer force of will managed to not lose the rest of his lunch. After he controlled himself again, he inched off the bed to Ginny's side, turned her carefully over, and, terrified at what he might find, checked her pulse with trembling fingers. 

***

Minerva McGonagall was unhappy with the choice of people that Dumbledore had sent with her, but unlike her …colleague… Snape, she was taking it with dignity. She detested Snape, but for Harry's sake, she would work with him. She had to. Minerva had been informed that Sirius Black did not want to hurt Harry, but that had been all. Dumbledore didn't want to waste any more time than necessary. And although Minerva trusted Dumbledore's judgment, she didn't know what to believe. The only other thing she knew was that Remus Lupin would most likely be with him. 

Minerva could remember how lost Lupin had looked at the Potters' funeral. After all, he'd lost all four of his best friends. The last of the Marauders. He'd looked like the lonesome little boy he'd been when he'd first arrived at Hogwarts. And when he'd come back to teach, she could tell that he hadn't lost the loneliness, he'd only learned to hide it better. She knew that he'd do almost anything to have any of his friends back again and if Sirius Black was just playing with his feelings, she would have to kill him. Or at the very least, hurt him badly.

The poor boy didn't need any other emotional tragedies in his life; he had enough of them as it was. She still thought of Remus as the lost looking eleven-year-old placed in the care of she and Madam Pomfrey and she'd always had a soft spot for him. Of course, she'd always loved his friends for not deserting him as well, but Remus was her favorite. Not that she had favorites as a teacher, no, she didn't play favorites in class and she punished him just like anyone else, perhaps at times harsher, but he never seemed to resent it. She sighed. She certainly hoped that Black truly was innocent, if only for Remus' sake.

"What are you sighing for woman?" Snape sneered, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Nothing that would interest you, Snape!" She snapped back. It was going to be a trying day, she could feel it.

***

"How can we be lost?!" Sirius cried, frustrated.

"Why are you asking me?? I'm not the one who's BEEN there before, now am I?" Remus retorted.

"Because you should know!"

"Oh, and why is that?" 

"Well…because…because you know everything!" Sirius shouted triumphantly.

"Oh, yeah, that's a perfectly valid reason, Padfoot."

"Shut the hell up Moony!" Sirius snapped. When he saw the hurt look on his friend's face, however, his mood softened. "I'm sorry, Moony, I'm just worried about Harry."

"'S ok, Padfoot. I understand."

"But it was still no reason to take it out on you! You don't deserve me."

"Just drop it, okay? I think I have an idea."

"Really, really, really? What is it? Come on, tell me!" Sirius begged.

"Calm down! We Floo to Arabella's and walk from there!"

"Good idea! Now why didn't we think of that before?" 

***

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I promise the next one won't take this long, really! I don't really have a good reason for it… In case you didn't see this at the top, I have some questions for you:

One: How do you put italics and stuff like that? Two: I was wondering, I like time travel fics, fifth year fics, H/G fics, R/H fics, L/J fics (especially love/hate), MWPP fics…If you know of any good ones, or if you've written any, please tell me! And Three: Should I change the title?

Thanks! REVIEW!!!! Ttfn!

~ Kranberries

Updated Note: Not much changed in this, either.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So so so so so sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long!!!!!! I've just been wicked busy and l finally have some free time. However, since basketball season is over, I once again have no life and will therefore be able to update about once a week, depending. I hope it's worth the wait!

Does anyone have any suggestions as to what I should name this? Anyone at all?

LegendMyth~ I'm glad you like my portrayal of McGonnagall. I just thought I'd give her some depth. I mean, Remus is one of my fave. Characters and McGonnagall is seriously under-represented in fics, so... Anyway, I'm glad you like it! Determination! That's the word I was looking for! Thanks so much! I just couldn't think of it...Have you ever had one of those days where you just can't think of a certain word? That's how I am most of the time...

Snoodledoodle~ I'm so glad you like it! Now I'm going to update more often, I promise.

Coolgirlchic16~ The chapter title has no relevance...I couldn't think of one, so I just used random words.  
Sorry about the lateness! First it was vacation in London, then it was basketball season, then science fair, but science fair is next week, and this week is February vacation, so I thought I'd update.

I'm glad you like it so much!

x.without youx~ I'm ... honored... for the threats...in a weird way...Anyway, here's the next part. So sorry it took so long...

Ally~ Any suggestions as to what I should change the title to? (Thanks for the input, btw.)

Ryne~ Thanks so much for the fic names! I enjoyed reading them. Know of any more?

Sorry it took so long! Here's the next part though.

Lee Velviet~ So sorry it took so long...And come to think of it, I'll have to check out your fic... ttfn!

Sk8reagle~ Good idea. Thanks for the input. Glad you like the story!

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black 

Chapter Eight

Recap:

"Ginny!" he gasped, making a move towards her, but he moved too fast and by sheer force of will managed to not lose the rest of his lunch. After he controlled himself again, he inched off the bed to Ginny's side, turned her carefully over, and, terrified at what he might find, checked her pulse with trembling fingers. 

****

"Thank Merlin." Harry breathed, "She's alive." Relief mixed with guilt overwhelmed him as he took her hand in his, whispering, "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't." Ginny said exasperatedly. "Did you shoot me?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "You've been shot?! I kill-"

"Answer. The. Question. Did you, or did you not shoot me?" Ginny growled.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it isn't your fault. You didn't pull the trigger." 

"Fine, I'll drop it, if it makes you feel better."

"Good." She nodded to emphasize her thoughts on the matter, but stopped when the room spun crazily. Blinking away the dizziness, she realized Harry was holding her hand. Her cheeks grew warm.

"Ginny?" Harry ventured, concernedly. "Are you all right?"

"Harry, I've been shot. What do you think?" Ginny began to regret her caustic statement when she saw the raw hurt in Harry's expression. 

"I-I just thought-"

Softly, Ginny said, "I know, Harry. And I'm really sorry... But sarcasm is my defense mechanism... I know you're just worried about me." She squeezed his hand gently in reassurance. 

Squeezing her hand in return, Harry managed a shaky smile. "That's all right Gin."

She smiled back and they simply stared at each other for a few seconds, before Ginny asked quietly, "Do you think you could help me sit up, Harry?"

"I can try." Determinedly, Harry steeled himself against the pain and slowly, but surely assisted Ginny into a sitting position, carefully allowing her to lean against the wall.

Her head reeling, Ginny managed to gasp out, "Thanks...Harry...", before she blacked out.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Harry began to panic. "Great Merlin, Ginny, don't you dare die on me now!" However, his panic caused his breath to hitch in his chest, leading inevitably to another coughing fit. 

Once it was over he slumped against the wall exhaustedly, breathing shallowly to avoid coughing. He pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, feeling suddenly chilly. Reaching onto the bed beside him, he pulled the only covering, a threadbare sheet, off and wrapped it around himself and Ginny. 

This took an alarming amount of effort which caused Harry to begin coughing. His last thoughts before losing consciousness were of Ginny's well being. *I hope Sirius and Dumbledore respond soon... I don't think she'll last much longer.*

****

Three wizards and a witch tumbled out of Arabella Figg's fireplace and landed in heap on her living room rug, covered in ash and tangled in each other's robes. Once they sorted themselves out, ("Sirius, that's my foot!" "That had better not be your hand, Severus!" "Ow, Moony, you're on my hair!" "If you do not move off of my face, I will not be held responsible for the Veritaserum in your morning pumpkin juice, you insufferable woman!") they gaped in shock at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius and Snape sneered in unison.

"We came to rescue Harry." Minerva and Remus answered together.

"So did we!" They both continued in concert.

Sirius and Snape narrowed their eyes at each other, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Minerva and Remus asked 'innocently'.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sirius and Snape snarled.

Remus and Minerva smirked and Remus gestured to Minerva to speak.

"Albus received a rather distressing letter from Ms. Weasley regarding Harry and sent...Severus.. and I to investigate. And fear not, Mr. Black, I am aware of your innocence, though I am not quite convinced. Albus did not have time to explain the details."

"Don't worry, Professor, I assure you that Sirius is innocent." Remus hurried to reply.

"Yes, well as much as I would enjoy standing around and discussing the so-called innocence of Black, we have a job to do." Snape sneered.

That galvanized the rest of them into action. They set off for 4 Privet Drive immediately. Severus took the liberty of knocking.

***

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I promise to update more later! I have to go shower now and something is better than nothing, right? Could someone give me an idea for a title? Please? Thanks. And I still need answers to these questions: One: How do you put italics and stuff like that? Two: I was wondering, I like time travel fics, fifth year fics, H/G fics, R/H fics, L/J fics (especially love/hate), MWPP fics…If you know of any good ones, or if you've written any, please tell me! Three: Why do Honors Science students have to do science fair????!!!!

Updated Note: Again, not much difference.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: At the end of the last chapter, I added a little blurb about the Weasleys, but I got bored in Math class (I hate algebra...) and I decided to expand upon it. Well actually, to be perfectly honest, I had forgotten about what I'd already written...But whatever. So here's the new chapter. Thank God for April vacation!

Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black

Chapter Nine

Molly Weasley had awoken early, as usual, but this morning, she had a bad feeling. Descending into the kitchen from the bedroom she and Arthur shared, she nervously glanced at the clock hands.

*Six on home, two on work, one on Mortal Danger...I knew it was nothing...MORTAL DANGER!* "Ginny!" she cried. Rushing up the stairs, she knocked on her daughter's door before yanking it open. Her eyes did a quick scan of the room. The bed was made and hadn't been slept in, but there was a piece of parchment on the pillow.

Dear mum, 

I'm perfectly fine. I've gone to rescue Harry. He hasn't written back and Pig brought my letter back unopened. I'm very worried because his relatives have been abusing him, Mum. I promised I wouldn't tell and I know he'll be angry with me, but I can't keep this secret any longer. Don't worry about me, I'll be home soon with Harry. Love you Mum.

Love, 

Ginny

"GINNY!" Molly wailed in anguish, began to cry and, clutching the letter close, she sat on the edge of the bed. A thundering of footsteps was heard and five worried, but sleepy, redheads burst through the doorway, wands at the ready.

"Mum?"

"Molly? Is everything alright?" Arthur asked, stuffing his wand in a pocket and immediately going to comfort his wife.

"It's Ginny. She-She's gone."

There was an explosion of noise in reaction to that simple statement.

"Gone? Gone where?" Fred and George chorused, bewildered.

"Gone? What do you mean, 'She's gone'?" Percy cried.

They were all shouting...all except Ron. He just stood there, looking like his whole world had been ripped away. As if in a trance, he made his way over and sat on the bed. Picking up a well loved stuffed griffin, he hugged it close, stroking it.

Not Ginny. Not his sweet, caring little sister. She-she couldn't be *gone*...Could she?

His eyes filled with unshed tears, but he blinked them back furiously. He didn't notice the rest of the Weasleys had gone silent and were simply staring at him until Percy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron?" he ventured.

Hoarsely he asked, "What's happened, Mum?"

"Well to completely understand, I'll have to tell you what's been happening since the beginning of the summer. Ginny doesn't have any friends. I thought it was partly my fault, not teaching her girl things, what with her being surrounded by boys all of the time, so I told her that this summer, she had to stay inside so that I could teach her...And you know she got worried about Harry when he hadn't written back to you, Ron, so she wrote to him and he replied. They've been corresponding all summer. A few days ago, Harry asked to speak to Ginny face to face about...someone." Mrs. Weasley shot a meaningful look at Ron, who understood immediately. "And, well, she left this note..." She handed Ron the message, biting her lip.

*They- they've been abusing him? Oh, Harry, why didn't you tell me?! I'm your best friend!*

A Hermione-like voice echoed in his head *Maybe that's why he couldn't tell you.*

"So now they're both in danger." Ron stated quietly.

Tearfully, Molly nodded. "A-and her clock hand says 'Mortal Danger'."

Percy, straight-laced, always the Perfect Prefect Percy, swore very colorfully. His brothers gave him awed looks, before they all turned back to the problem at hand.

"Maybe-Maybe we should notify Dumbledore." Ron spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ron!" His mother cried, giving him a huge bear hug.

They all trooped downstairs and were surprised to find Dumbledore's head already in their fireplace.

Looking grave, though his eyes still twinkled, he said, "I take it you have realized that young Ms. Weasley has traveled to Surrey?" 

Not stopping for an answer he continued. "Before she left she sent an owl to both Professor Lupin and his dog as well as myself. Remus and Snuffles immediately departed for Surrey and I sent Professors McGonnagall and Snape to assist them. I am quite certain that they will find both Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter with no trouble. I am, however, uncertain as to the condition the children will be in when they arrive. I advise you to notify William and Charles about this. I must be off. I'm to have tea with Cornelius today. Don't fret Molly, they will not return until they get the children to safety." With that said, he disappeared.

***

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to put something out today. I'll try to have more tomorrow. I'll also respond to my reviews tomorrow. Ttfn!

~Kranberries

Updated Note: Not much happened here, either…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally, I'm back! To all those who have read this before, I just edited the whole thing and there are some significant changes. Besides, I haven't updated in forever, so you probably don't remember what the heck's going on. So sorry it has taken me this long to update. It won't happen again. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to do individual answers to people with questions, but if I've forgotten to answer a question of yours, forgive me. I don't remember which of these I've already answered, so I'm sorry in advance. Ttfn!

MeShelly- I think I've fixed everything you didn't like (I think). I really appreciate the constructive criticism. I actually used it as a guideline while editing. You brought up a lot of good points. 

The Dursleys are afraid of Sirius, they've just come up with a way of keeping him out of their hair, by letting Harry write to him, but only what they say he can write. As long as Harry writes that he's happy, Sirius will think he's happy, at least that's what they think. Also, I had this idea that Fudge had someone write to them to let them know how "disturbed and dangerous" Harry is, which is what they've been saying all along.

You're right about the guys don't notice things stereotype. While I think it works because Ginny is a girl and from my experience, girls stereotype guys and guys stereotype girls, I decided to take it out anyway and just make it a Ron thing.

As for your opinion of Mrs. Weasley, I hope I clarified everything. She isn't an extremist, it's just that she's easily influenced by the media, like she was by Rita Skeeter.

I'm glad you like it, I hope you like this next bit.

Random Letters- thanks so much! If you still need help with your story, I'd be glad to help. Also, feel free to IM me at any time. Hope you like this bit!

To all of you who let me know that it's determination, not determinedness, thanks…I knew it wasn't a word, but I couldn't think of the right word… But now that you've all told me, I feel incredibly stupid….

To all those who recommended fics-thanks! Any more recommendations? I'm always looking for good ones.

To all those who waited forever for me to update- Thanks for sticking with me!

To all those who think it needs more r/h, you're right, I'm working on that. 

Okay, on with the fic!

Love is Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 10

The door at 4 Privet Drive swung open to reveal a rather long-necked, horse faced blond woman. "How can I-" She broke off as she noticed what the four wizards on her front step were wearing and slammed the door in their faces. An ungodly shriek could be heard from within, "Vernon! They've come for him! Vernon!"

Impatiently, Snape drew his wand and blasted apart the door, ignoring the screams from within. The three professors and the ex-convict stepped over the threshold and into hell. They came face to face with a shotgun being brandished by a humungous man with a ruddy complexion and a mustache. "Get out of my house!" he roared.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Remus shouted, and the gun flew through the air. Sirius caught it without missing a beat. 

"We've come for my godson." Sirius growled dangerously, wand at the ready. 

"You-You're Sirius Black!" Petunia shouted hysterically, falling into a dead faint. Vernon, his face ashen, didn't even move to catch his wife as she hit the floor. His mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius demanded,

"He-he's run away."

"Don't lie to me Dursley-" Sirius started angrily.

"Allow me, Black." Snape interrupted, starting forward. He pointed his wand directly between Vernon's eyes. "You will direct us to Potter now, muggle, because I have no qualms about turning you into a beetle and using you in my next potion." he hissed venomously.

"Up-upstairs…First door on your left. Can't miss it." he gibbered.

"We'll see." 

The three wizards and the witch hurried up the stairs, leaving the Dursleys where they were. 

"Sweet Merlin…" Minerva whispered as she saw the door to Harry's room. 

"_A-Alohamora_."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger was seated at her desk, proofreading an essay for History of Magic when a scream resounded from down the stairs. She grabbed her wand from its place on her bedside table and rushed down the stairs two at a time. She sprinted into her family room to find her mother staring at Ron, who had just tumbled out of her fireplace. She breathed a sigh of relief, before realizing that Ron must have come for a reason. She took one look at his face and knew the reason wasn't a good one.

"Ron? What's happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to put this up asap. I'll definitely update again very soon, within the next couple days.


End file.
